Ark5 Episode 5: Painful Encounters
Participants *Sekushi *Vexxen Zaels *Keyth *Densuke Mifunae *Kyren Tanika Unlucky DarkKeyome: With his hands within his pockets he began to make his stroll down the bright lighted area of District 2. A toothpick in his mouth and his eyes closed he seemed almost faustrated. He wore a Blazer with some odd 1980's type dress shirt underneathe, with a pair of gray slacks in his ear was a small Nanomachine that allowed him to talk with the KPD at all times. Keyth was currently forced to do some kind of under cover work to win back his freedom in full. Though.. he dreaded the idea completely. "...Fuckkkkk... " He said with his hands behind his head as he strolled down the flashing streets. The air was thick, pollution maybe? "...Do i seriouslly have to wear shit like this?" He said to the Cop who could hear him through his nanomachnic ear piece that was disquised as a ear ring on his right ear. " Yes, you must look like a Yakuza to join a Yakuza family, you want to be free dont you..?" " Tch... Nora said all i had to do was take down that one guy with the pony tail..." " Well change of plans, you work for us, weather or not you plan to keep up your deal with Nora is your own conquest. So long as it doesnt involve you messing up our plans." " Tch.. whatever.." People were eying keyth as he strolled down, it seemed like he had been talking to himself due to no phone being present. "...By the war, your name. Were giving you a different one for this job.". " What?!" Keyth said shouting. " That was never apart of the plan.. How deep are you guys trying to get me in here!?" The cop paused for a moment, but you could almost hear him smiling through the earpiece. " Deep-throat deep.." Keyth blinked, never had he heard that term before.. "..Deep-throat deep? WHat the hell does that me-" " Anyways, the first thing were gonna have you do... is start up your own clique. You cant get noticed in the Yakuza world, unless... you start making moves. Find some well bodied people in the area, start trying to work on creating a gang. " " Hey... shut up bitch. Im no Cop, your not just gonnna fuckin boss me around. " I dont give a damn if you are or not! Your workikng for us now you street turd, its that or your going to prison!" Keyth went silent. "....Whats my code name.." He said shaking his head. ".. Kane Hawk." Keyth looked like he had stepped on gum with the expression on his face. " The hell kinda name is that! Thats lame... Why not Jet Frost or something..." "...Thats already been takin.." "...Oh... well fine, Kane Hawk it is then.." Keyth said turning the corner into a random coffee shop though he hated coffee after Nora had made him drink it one night. He sat down waiting for a waitress but little did he know... someone in the back was holding the owner of the shop hostage. " Put alllll... the money... in the bag, sir.." Said a seductive and sexy voice. ".Yes..Ma'am..." The manager of the shop said as he opened his safe, and pulled out the stores income into the females duffle bag. "..Thats a goooooodd.. boyy.." She pinched the store bosses cheeks. Her snow white hair hang over her beautiful purple eyes. She pulled out a large pistol with a silencer. "...Now.. I want you to look... right.. into this hole here.. Dont worry... Squriting is good.." She said smirking. Not a moment later a red combustion of a red crimson liquid spewed its way onto the mangers door window. The female walked out from the back, duffle bag in hand filled with money. She held the pistol over her palm in some kind of gravtional hold as she clenched her fist, the gun was crushed into scrap metal with ease. She kept crushing it with her power untill it was dust where she then blew it all over the back hallways. " ahh.. if only thomas, could see me now.." She said as she went out the backdoor... without anyones notice. Vexxen: -It had already been more than a few days since the last time I was in District 2's shopping area, It was one of those places where one would never be able to tell the difference between night and day unless they were well equipped with a watch. The bright LED lights shone brightly piercing through the air and flashed blindingly regardless of the weather and time. I personally always found this place to be much too lively compared to what I was normally used to, peace, quiet, and only a couple of human interaction in the form of customers... However it almost seemed as if the busy streets of District two and the flashing lights had peaked my interest as I had crept out of my apartment with my reasons.. simply because I wanted to take a walk. I had changed out of the usual clothes I wore at home, exchanging my silky fabric kimono-like robes for "normal" clothes, a small black dress with heels. As I roamed the streets I had felt a slight bit of paranoia as if the people around me were staring at me, though my eyes never caught the eyes of anyone looking..ofcourse they were all much too busy and involved with their own personal lives. smelling the aroma of sweetened coffee.. I had picked up my pace in walking literally sniffing out the location of where the delicious aroma was. Finding myself in front of a small cafe, I had, without hestitation walked in and stood in line as my eyes scanned the options available.. as my eyes were reading the clean white text of the different types of drinks, my mind was suddenly interrupted when I had thought my ears had picked up the word "mob" I kept my head and my eyes fixed looking at the text in front of me rather than turning around. though it appeared that my attention was busied with the menu.. my interests were ofcourse much more focused on the conversation the two men were having. from the corner of my eye I saw two men in suits murmuring, My mind too distracted from their conersation i had been brought back to reality as I felt a slight poke on the shoulder from a man behind me trying to get my attention to point out that It was my turn to order. I turned to face the cashier in front of me to order.. "one cafe latte please", Pulling out my wallet I had exchanged paper bills for a warm cup of coffee, droping the change into a nearby glass tip jar. I walked out of the line and sat down at a small table next to the two men in suits.. Reaching over for a newspaper at a abandoned table next to me. I flipped through the gray articles as if interested in whatever was actually on the paper as I continued to listen. - Fibrillation: -Kyren rode his Harley down through the streets of District One, wind whipping his shoulder-length brown hair about. He had just finished with another fight, although this one was a big one. Hanging in his apartment was a big, gold belt, establishing him as the King of the Underground. Kyren thought about it with some contempt. None of the fighters he’d killed deserved it, they couldn’t swing a proper fist if their lives depended on it, and that wasn’t to mention how they were with weapons. But, there was something wrong about that last fight. He heard a gunshot, which wasn’t unusual at the arena, but he heard a bullet whiz past his ear. He’d had to finish his opponent quickly, collect his title, and flee from the arena. He wasn’t stupid, he’d figured out who would try to hit him. The fucking Yakuza. No doubt trying to kill him in revenge from the men he’d wasted. Men with weapons, he could contend with. Guns were another matter. He wasn’t bulletproof. He’d had to go out and obtain a firearm of his own. A handgun, supposedly standard with the police, was tucked inside of the tan leather jacket he wore. His manager had requested to meet him in his higher rise office in District Two. Kyren had decided that he maybe liked the old guy. He tried so hard to act like a hard ass dad to Kyren, though he tried to cover it by acting all business-like. Nonetheless, Kyren saw through it, for he’d done much for Kyren. So, if he wanted to meet Kyren in District Two, eh, he’d manage it. He made the left turn that would take him into District Two and sped up, weaving inbetween cars and earning honks and quite a lot of rude curses and gestures. He approached a coffee shop, where he looked to with some interest. He and Shingaki had first conversed there. The manager had bought him a coffee, the first of his life. Kyren remembered hating it and threatening to break Shingaki’s neck. In spite of himself, he smiled. He began to slow down and this perhaps was what saved him, for a gunshot rang out and the Harley’s front tire exploded. Kyren turned the bike just as it fell over. He jumped free of it, but one of the brake bars thrust straight through his right bicep. He cried out with pain and fell on the bike as it slid forward. When it finally came to a stop, he got to his feet and pulled the gun out of his jacket. It had been attached to a holster, not hanging in a pocket, this was why it hadn’t been thrown free or gone off. His right arm was hanging useless and dripping blood. Cruel laughter filled his hearing and he looked to the sidewalk even as he rushed to it. Approaching were half a dozen men, all in suits and all armed with assault rifles. Kyren did not waste time with a shootout, he ran from them. They opened fire and although Kyren was fast, a bullet still managed to clip his right shoulder. He cried out again and ducked down into a nearby alleyway, behind that nostalgic coffeeshop. Here, he would have the advantage, he could pick them off when they came down- No use hidin’, you little shit! We gotcha now! -One of the suits yelled cheerfuly. Kyren couldn’t help but think “Where was a cop when you needed one?” He crouched behind a dumpster in the alley and peeked his head out, along with his gun, waiting for the slightest movement.- Off to work! XxDensukexX: “WOOCHA!” was the noise made as a fist crashed into the face of a ninja like being, dressed in all black. The ninja would go flying backwards, a whoping 20 feet and crash into a stone, in the middle of a moonlight field of pale yellow grass. The boy in the center, Densuke, Son of Tetsu, stands firm boucing in place. Tuanting the other 100 mass of ninja sourrounding him. “Well? Whats the matter muthafuckas? Got shit sagging in ya draws? BRING YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!!” One ninja would jump high In the air, with his sword raised in the air above his head. The moonlight shimmered off of o his blade, and reflected like a crystal in the sun. Densuke, would simply side step him and grab the ninja by the waist, with both arms in a clench hold, only to slam him down to the ground on his back, knocking the wind straight from his body. The ninja would cough, but in that moment another 5 came from all directions. Densuke would preform a split, ducking all incoming blades, only to rise up in the airm and proceed to gymnasticly flip, attacking one ninja in the skull, cracking it. He would then use said momentum, and proceed to hop to the other 5 ninja’s heads, deilivering a punch, and elbow, or a well rounded back hand fist. Densuke would then scream wildy as he dove into the crowd. One from afar would only see ninja’s flying through the air left and right, Densuke would cut a cartwheel and land far away from the ninjas, before everything went black. “Huh? Where’d they go? Hey! Where are you yella belly’d bastards! HEEEEEY!” A light would then appear infron of Densuke. It was white as a cloud, with an odd looking deph on the inside of it. As if it was layered. It was about the size of a basket ball in shape and height. “Really? Don’t tell me this is the same fuckin-“ “BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!” an alarm clock would ring, as Densuke slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the celing only to finish his dream enteiced sentence. “Dream….that damed ball of light. –sigh-“ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYJunCVP_h0 ) Densuke would wake up and look at the time. His body was pretty toned. Not ubber buff, but you could tell he was physically active. Densuke would pick up his phone, and look at his text messeges. “Theres money on the table, and left overs in the friedge. Wash up, and be to work on time, Love Mom.” Densuke would remark. “Tch. Still no word from pops I see. Ya become a friggin agent for 5 months, and then what? Not even a letter? Fuck outta here….” Densuke would stand up and stretch and release an enlonged fart from his buttocks. He would then take a deep whiff of it and reply. “Juicy….gotta cut the spicy food.” Densuke would hit the shower, and wash himself thoroughly. Unlike his father, he had black hair, more so on his mothers side. His locks of short hair, driped with water as he washed and when finished, he would wipe himself off, and walk to the living room. There was the robot maid ochigi had designed, after a previous model he’d fiddled with in the past. She stood and handed Densuke his clothing. “Your work required outfit sir.” (how she looks http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Maid-Aki-216245806 ) “Thanks.” Densuke slips his clothes on, and then proceeds to, put on his special guantlets. He rarely uses them unless he’s about to get mugged or fight some yakuza for no reason, but eh. They had good design. “Are you not going to do your daily runtine of workout and study?” Densuke would grab his shirt, and hoist it over his shoulder, leaving his upperbody exposed. “Nah. I’m fine I know it by heart. Sor t of. See ya” Densuke would leave down flights of stairs and breathe deep into the night. “Time to make this money.” Densuke would knock on the door, he just left out of, and a pair of roller skates would flop out from above. He’d set up a mechanisim in his apartment complex, which would do this everytime he left. He placed the skates on his feet, and began to sway into the night, heading to the pizza deli, to begin his night shift for the week. “I’ll probs ditch school tomorrow. I need to get some sleep…” Densuke offs into the night, keeping his eyes and mind open, hoping for a safe trip to work. DarkKeyome: He was about to order when he saw the female who had entered. Seemed as though she always appeared where he was. " Yo, Pyschic lady!!!" He said waving at her from a distance he was about to signal her over when he heard the loud flood of gunfire outisde of the shop. He turned his head to the door, seeing a lot of men marching down the alley way guns in hand. Keyth didnt carry firearms on him. Since he was labored unstable,he was lucky to have his blade back. "... Uh-oh, looks like i got some fun coming my way.." He said with a sick smirk on his face as he stood up. The others in the shop had ducked down uner there tables the moment the gunshots rang out. Keyth more than likely, was the only idoit standing up to get a better look. " Keyth! Do not! I REPEAT! DO NOT! Intefer with high gang activitylike that. We'll be sending a team over right away to handle the situati-" " Hell no your not.." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) The smirk on Keyths face began to grow into a sinister one. " Keyth! You are not authorized! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE NOT A COP, DO NOT INTEFE-" Keyth had cut off the communication within the ear piece. He fryed it by pushing the small bit of Dark Hadou that he knew how to use to burn it out. " Shut the hell up... you want this done... were doing this my way.." He said as he walked to the back of the store in attempts to flank the Yakuza in the alley. When he was walking down he happened to pass by the Managers office where he saw the man shot down, his head cracked open like a watermelon that was dropped 20 feet. It.. made Keyths skin crawl to see the sight. "...The... hell..?" He didnt stick around for them to put the blame on him and began to make his way throughout the back area where he went up some stairs and then ontop of the roof of the building. ".... " He eyed the men on the alley floor. And from where he was he could see they were armed with guns. " Tch... i wont be able to do much damage while they have those things.. Hey... that guy... do they have him cornered?" His eyes pressed down to see the male, and then turning his attention back over to the Yakuza. He squatted down and gripped the weapon on his back unsheathing the large Katana that he called Yamisuki. " I really... hate.. bullies.." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eG-TXvKiFR0)) Picking up a random rock he slung it down as hard as he could at the window of a building on the opposite side of where he stood the Yakuza turned there attention to the broken window above there heads allowing Keyth to leap down landing on his right knee with his blade in his right arm. " SUPRISE!!!" He said as he began to swing his blade around like a wildman cutting up as many as he could, he managed to take out 3 of them with a few swings, it was easy to tell. Keyth didnt have any real swordsman training and was using moves he had taught himself. within seconds two of the Yakuza turned there weapons at the boy and began to open fire he leaped as hard as he could to a steel dumpster managing to get to safety. He was covering his head as the two men continued to light up the dumpster. two bullets broke free of the steel and ripped him across the arm and his ribs. " Fuck!" He said holding his side. " Ha.. looks like we got em boys.. Yanaki. Check and see if he's dead.." He said as he began to walk around the trash can. As Yanki made his first steps around a large wod of dirt was throw into his eyes where he screamed in pain falling to his knees the same moment he did Keyh swung his blade out hard in a horzontial motion decaptating the mans head clean off. it hit the ground with a hard and skin crawling crack. " WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK! THIS KID IS GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Keyth pressed against the steel dumpster blade in hand. "... heh.. think keyth.. Think.." For that slight moment the Yakuza had there attention elsewhere as they began to close in on the dumpster. Both men cornered on the opposite ends. Pointless Fibrillation: -Kyren saw the suited leg of one of the men and instantly fired. He caught the man on his heel and heard curses. This was it, here they all would come. The men did indeed start coming... but so did an unknown assailant, who fell upon them like a rabid animal. And fought like one too. For a moment, Kyren simply stared as he saw the guy cut through the suits. He got most of them down, but the remaining two caught their senses. He continued to stare at the guy as he took cover behind the dumpster as well.- I didn’t ask for your fucking help! -He said in an angered whisper. He peeked around the dumpster. The guy on the right had his gun trained, but Kyren was on the left side. It helped that he was also left-handed. The suit on the left held his gun slightly downward, bleeding from his heel. So, this was the man Kyren shot earlier. He got a lucky break there. Which was all Kyren need. He poked his gun around the side and shot the man in the kneecap. He screamed and went down. Kyren promptly shot him in the head. The other man wheeled about to fire upon Kyren, but instead found three bullets in his chest. The force of the shots thrust him against the wall and he slid down to a seated position. His gun fell from nerveless fingers as Kyren vaulted over the dumpster to stand before him, teeth clenched from the pain in his arm- You can’t take us all.... We’ll getcha, you little shit. -Kyren shook his head- I can’t take you all? Watch me. -He shot the man in both knees and he screamed, flecks of blood flying from his mouth. With no hesitation, Kyren shoved the barrel into the man’s mouth and down his throat- You’re Kagemaru, right? The guys who killed my Dad and are now tryin’ to kill me? Well, I’ve had it with you and the entire damned Yakuza. I would say “Tell your leader that his days are numbered”, but you won’t be alive to deliver the message. -He pulled the trigger and the man’s brains exploded upon the wall behind him. Kyren then rose and holstered his weapon back inside his coat and let out a long, shaky breath- The hell did you jump in for? -He snapped, directed toward the other guy who’d jumped in with nothing but a damned blade.- XxDensukexX: Densuke would continue his ride, down the streets of District 2. The lights were so beautiful here he couldn’t help but look up while he rode around. Bumping into people left in right, only to catch his momentum and continue on in the night lights. All was peaceful. Calm. Serene in a sense. Densuke finally arrived at the pizza deli only to be greated by an obscenely obese fatman, with a grease covered apron, and a chefs hat. “Heya Densookay, a why you so late?!” he would scream and make hand motions, with his mustache flailing. He looked like a boot leg Mario who’d finally realzed peach was fucking bowser all along, and lost his way. At least luigi could keep daisys ass on a leash…….”Sorry Mac, just fooling around, you know imam night owl man. Whatcha got for me tonight?” Densuke rubs his hands together in excitement with a childish grin on his face. “Ah you’ve got 6 deiliverys. Deep dish, hand tossed, thin crust, Pita bread, and two Garliic bread superme-a pizza’s. Maka sure I don’t get any complaints eh? You’re bad for business!” “Ahhhh I’ll just right you a check.” Densuke grabs the red temepraturee box and proceeds to strap it on his back. “If your so rich, why don’t you not work-a then eh? Just kidding, I like you kid now go!” Densuke smiled as he left. Mac was a father to him in his own right. He made the past 5 months easy. Densuke would begin surfing through the night streets, with the broading smell of pizza on his person. What surpises lie, who knows, but Densuke couldn’t help but have a sixth sense, something wasn’t right around his area… NekoKitKat: Marissa climbed down the fire escape of a five flood building and dropped over the railing from the first floor to the ground. Landing in a light thud she would close her eyes and take a deep breath. Mentally she was going over everything in her mind of what had just happened. She had been in a meeting with a person about to hire her for a job when he suddenly attacked her. Marissa knowing the only way to act first thrust a paralyzing needle into his shoulder and then a poison one straight into his heart once he had dropped to the ground in front of her. He apparently had been hired to kill her because one of the Yakuza bosses didn’t like how good she was at her job, or the factor that she knew his plans because she had worked for him. It wasn’t too surprising but you think they would learn not to fuck with her by now. She had pulled out the needles carefully and put them into a zip lock baggy which was stored in her secret breast pocket. It was probably the main reason she had bought her outfit in the first place, other than it just being lovely. Walking out of the alley the red head would look around and see a pizza place across the road, deciding she might as well get some food and maybe watch the cop cars come by if they picked up fast. She walked into the shop and saw the large man who reminded her of some game that was on the tip of her tongue. Oh well, she shrugged and ordered a medium hand tossed mushroom and pineapple pizza and grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper. She would sit down in one of the booths by the window and sip on her soda before staring off into space. DarkKeyome: Keyth managed to pick up the random weapons that the men had dropped gripping his hands tightly around two dual pistols his eyes drifted over to the man who had murdered all ot the Yakuza infront of him with the gun. He didnt like weapons like this, but now knew for sure that it was needed for sure, and there was no doubt about it. Keyth turned his attention to the slight sound of sirens drifting in the distance. " Shit!" He said turning his attention back over to the man who he had just assisted but to his suprise... he was gone. Keyth tilted his head up and shook his head putting the weapons in his back pocket as he took off running down the alleyways as quickly as he possibly could holding his wounded and bleeding arm. Before he ran off, Keyth had gathred the pendants off of the dead Yakuza that signified which clan they were aligened with. He figured they might come in hand one day. After a good solid 10 minutes of running Keyth had made his way down the streets of District 2, the red light district? He often found himself in this area... but he didnt no why. " Yo Keyth-san.." He looked over his shoulder at the blade on his back. " That was a close call huh..?" The blade had a light echo from it, the sound drifting to Keyths ears gently, it had always spoke to him his blade had. " Yeah... too close Yami.." he said shaking his head. It was unknown to Keyth why it could speak to him, his mother always said that it would be explained later in his life... and Keyth never questioned it further. He had a close bond to this weapon for unknown... and mysterious reasons. He looked up, seeing the flying standard issue of vechiles soar over his head. In this day and age, flying cars were the new rage. Everyone who had land vehicles were almost considered poor... some were. Holding his arm he made his way to a dark alley where he pressed his back against the walls and slid down till he was sitting on his butt. People walked by but he paid no mind.. He simply watched the cars drift over his head over and over again, closing his eyes he clenched harder on the gun shot wound that was bleeding though his fingers. "...Fuck this town.." Dog is womans best boyfriend KimiKatsu: It was pretty late for Sekushi. She never usually stayed out past 9:30, no matter how lame it seemed. Having a fear of the dark was pretty much the main reason, though she also feared the idea of rape and being mugged. With Tsuyo by her side, she really shouldn’t have been worried about the last two, but it was kind of a habit. Seukushi could be a worry wart at times. Although it was getting dark out, the bright, colorful lights of District 2 pacified her fear of the dark as she moved down one of the packed sidewalks. It wasn’t anything like District 1. The lights weren’t nearly as beautiful and bright and there were never so many people out and about- at least not in Sekushi’s neighborhood. Tsuyo flanked the young stripper’s right side. He stuck closer to her now that it was later in the evening. He knew all about her fears and worries. She had been confiding things to him ever since they were united. “Maybe we should go sit somewhere.” Sekushi offered while stopping off to the side and out of people’s way. The large dog tilted his head at her and raised a brow in a cartoonish manner at her. “We’ve been walking for a while.” She didn’t sound as scared as she normally would have. It must’ve been the amount of people and lights around her. The dog seemed to nod and they continued on their way. Her long, platinum locks flowed freely over her thin shoulders and bounced gently with every step she took. As she walked, her well rounded hips would switch from left to right in a slow, sensual manner. The black dress she wore was short and very tight, hugging her curves perfectly. The dress was fairly revealing due to the man-made holes that were strategically placed in the front and down the sides. Her soft, full breasts lightly bounced every time she took a step in her dark high heels. Tsuyo was a little dressed up as well. He was wearing his new black and white leather collar with matching leash. Earlier that day, Sekushi had arranged for all of the girls to wear black, white, or a combination of the two. The gentlemen and the few women that ventured into the club seemed to enjoy the matching colors and new routines. It had been a very good day, too. The club was doing just as well as her mother’s, if not better. Sekushi was proud of herself and her girls and she knew for sure her mother was proud. As the two continued their search for a place to sit and relax, they waltzed right into the center of District 2, wear majority of the bright light and people were coming from. “God, it’s so pretty.” She’d murmur softy as she paused to take in the site. Tsuyo stopped next to her and looked up at her pale face that was brightened by colorful light and the happiness she felt. That was definitely something he would miss if they were ever separated- his best friend’s smile and the happiness that always seemed to flood her even when it seemed impossible to be happy at times. Roll bounce XxDensukexX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j2WnpIYr5g : Densuke rolled thorugh the city streets at night, with the pizza in his back satchel and music blasting out of his sypeherstom headphones. These things were expensive…about 5,000 tanz a pop. But Densuke had money. To much money. Yet he choose to work only to pass the time. It’s late in district 2, and Densuke’s headphones only bumped and boomed, making the late night scenery look even better than what it already did. Densuke continued skating as the beat picked up he found himself shuffling his feet, in and out in a figure eightish pattern, looking like a reject from the Roll Bounce movie. He started dancing, and quite flamboyantly gracefully, shuffling his shoulders and spinning at least 3 times in rapid sucession. He eventually started moonwalking in his direction, pouting his lips to show he was all in the mood. He then stoped in place, and closed his eyes, spinning once…twice…..four more times before, stoping in place and rasing his fist in the air yelling triumphantly “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” he’d pause for a moment, only to look down, and find himself infront of an alley way, and some strange looking teen sitting against a wall. Densuke would take his headphones off, the music still blarring and setting an odd tone. Densuke wouldn’t hesitate to say what was on his mind, once he took note of the bullet wound on the kids person. “….The fuck happened to you?” Densuke would raise an eyebrow, and if not a moment later add. “You some kinda stunt double? Quit emo-ing it out in an alley and take that ish to a hospital. Can you even move?” As rude as it was…Densuke was actually simply trying to aid the nappy headed stranger…all be it In a rather rude mannor. DarkKeyome: Keyth could hear the music emitting from the headphones. He eyed the dude and shook his head holding the wound on his arm. His nose twitched at the smell of pizza and his eyes went wide.. like a wild animal and all the pain in his arm was forgetten in an instant. If Densuke continued to look at the male he'd soon see his image suddenly almost out of thin air Drift away. After a few moments he'd see out of the corner of his right eye that the boy had.. 'shifted'? to the other side of the wal. In some kind of illusionary techinque Keyth had managed to take the pizza from the roller-skaters container and wasted no time in his attempt at destorying the pizza like a mad man bat out of hell, he... even.. ate through the cardboard.. He looked over his shoulder at the male his eye twitching as he stood and then belched. He had eaten the pizza. "...." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mehLx_Fjv_c)) He didnt say anything to the guy and all that could be heard in the back ground was the light sound of a police siren going off, the shadow covering half of Keyths face and body in the alley as he stood looking at the boy with a scowl on his face. "....Yeah.. i can move, man those skates... are lame.... And... what are you even listening too..?" He said soon shaking his head. Keyth tilted his head up looking up at the moon then back at the guy infront of him... ".. All i got is a 5..." He said tossing the Tanz at the male with a high speed holding his bleeding arm. "... Thanks for the food..." He said with a bit of attitude as he drifted into the shadows of the alley way. If the boy continued to watch Keyth walk through the alleyway he'd soon see him engulfed by the darkness then... WOOSH! A swift movement up into the air which the sound of trash-cans were knocked over and the sorts suddenly appeared along with the thing that had jumped so high in the darkness. It had been Keyth who had leaped up into the air high enough that his body was lined up with the large moon. If the boy continued to look all that would be seen was Keyths dark figure and his bright golden eyes as he drifted down to land on a roof top. XxDensukexX: Densuke would be watching as the kid seemed to Perk Up? Then the kid vanished….a shadowy blur of such. Densuke’s mind processed it for a moments notice, before next thing you know the mysterious kid was gnawing at the pizza, like some some sort of wild animal. “Ah…uh….huh…” Densuke was baffled. He’d obviously just been robed of a pizza. He steadily listened to the mysterious male. “My skates are not lame you fucktard and- huh?” He was stunned to see the stranger had thrown money at him. Densuke went to speak. “Uh dude that was a large supereme pizza. Five tanz isn’t gon-“ He looks up again only to see the male…gone. The sound of rattling trash cans could be heard, but luckily the city lights were illumninescent enough to catch a feint shadow…leaping? Densuke looked stunned for a second, before realizing what had really just happened. “H-Hey! HEY!” Densuke didn’t want to loose track of him. While not as advanced in tracking as others, he did have one odd maneuver. Hoisting the pizza’s in his satchel, he squatted, and then if someone could see…his legs would look as if they’d “beefed up” as his muscles contracted and he leaped high into the air, clearing 20 feet in one go, which was enough to soar above the rooftops, and to catch the figure of the savage beast standing on a rooftop. Weather he saw him or not, he would hear a loud thud, when Densuke landed on the other side behind the beast, and would skate casually to the center of the building trying to avoid getting to close. The fact that he did this put a dent in his roller skate wheel slightly, so while speaking he casually sliped them off without a care in the world. “Hey pal uh….you got anymore money? 5 tans for a 25tanz pizza isnt’ gonna pay my bill. Either that or at least let me look at that damned wound on your arm for fucks sake dude, this isn’t an anime show. A kid about my age bleeding in an alley way isn’t exactly normal…..plus I’m bored. And you owe me for the pizza dude.” Densuke would smirk at his next comment as if trying to egg the mysterious male on. “judging by that sword your carrying…you surely have a sence..of honor……ay samurai kun? That’s it! I’m gonna call you Samurai-Kun!” Densuke would point at the male waiting for a response. By this time he’d heave nothting on his feet but his socks as he watched the male for a response. In some sick way Densuke was trolling, but at the same time he was intent on helping this kid….by force if somewhat nessecary. Unlike his father Densuke will egg anybody on weather stronger than himself or not. But his intentions were pure this time around. Human Modificater XAkioNaraX: Noctis...-A little girls voice called out to him-Hmm?-Noctis's dark red eyes would stare into her green cyborg eyes-Nanda, Sachi?-the small girl walked forward to Noctis as he sat in his room previously staring out to the balcony, he had been in a calm and colective state but that never lasted long. Sachi raised her arm and felt her dark blue hair and staired to the ground her eyes only half open-Tell me again...-Noctis turned his head taking his eyes off of her and back to the balcony where he saw a nice overview look of the city streets and popular areas-Again?-he replied sounding a little annoyed or slightly bothered, she was asking something she already knew...but he didn't blame her for asking so much...it was alot to take in.-P-Please...just once more...-Sachi had a little bit of base in her voice that made Noctis listen as a result, it wasn't like her to give such demands to Noctis, only if it was an important matter such as this. Noctis continued to look out into the city and closed his eyes-Very well then-in his head images from the past started to come back to him, he was having a flash back-About a year ago I found you crawling in the streets, you were bleeding out from a shootout from to gangs, you managed to escape but were about a mile away from the nearest hospital and you weren't able to make it by just crawling, I spotted your blood trail and found you dead beside a garbage can and a clothing store...I took your dead body and brought it back here and replaced most of your body with automail parts, I was able to jump start your heart and have it pumped healthy with the blood you lost while crawling, I had replaced your brain and made replica of a normal human females brain and was able to give you memories of your past with your soical information and by taking some old recordings of you from old friends of yours.-Noctis then opened his eyes and looked back out into the city streets-I'm still looking for more so you can be more human like so the information that is still missing is mere ordinary school or social life that i made up.-Sachi looked at Noctis only to see that his back was facing her.-Noctis...why did you go through all that trouble to grab me that day-Sachi asked again with the same tone as before, Noctis turned around and took a deep breath in and then slowly exhaled-Don't worry about it.-he then went to his closet walking past Sachi and patting her on the head as he walked past-Besides, you'd laugh if i told you-he then put on his jacket and goggles and throwing his sword on his back, he'd start to clip it to his jacket so it would hang from the back of him as Sachi spoke again-No I wouldn't...I promise-Noctis looked at Sachi with a blank expression for a moment and smiled softly after he was done with the strap for his sword, he then walked up to her and bent down to her face level and put his hand on her shoulder-Its because you look like my sister-he said silently and stood up turning towards the door only to hear a small giggle from behind him coming from Sachi. He smirked a little and then shook his head reaching for the door handle, he gave it a twist and pulled it towards him walking out of his room and to the apartment hall, Sachi right behind him the hole time. As he made his way out the apartment building a bright red car would come speeding down the road, Noctis gave it a slight stare and shruged his shoulders going out into the street-NOCTIS!-Sachi shreiked as she reached out for the clothing on his right shoulder and pulled him backwards into the side walk. Noctis would turn his head and raise his eyebrow-"Hey! Whats the big Id"-he'd be interupted by loud cop sirens as 6 cars that said POLICE at the side of them zoomed behind him towards the direction of the car, Noctis would stay silent as Sachi gave him a look, the look she gives people to tell them that there stupid or something which made Noctis smile-Heh heh..Ops?-Noctis would say as Sachi would walk ahead and bump him with her shoulder-Hmph-She said while crossing the street as Noctis ran quickly beside her with his hands in his pockets- Painful encounters DarkKeyome: Keyth turned to see the Pizza dude... leap onto the building with him he turned at the last minute holding his arm in his grip. Keyths attempt at trying to avoid the guy was eliminated when he began to bonbard him with questions about money and about his gun wound. " Tch! Hey man! Your starting to get on my nerves! Look i gave you some money, no i dont have anymore! And no i dont need you checking on my wound! Im fine, and if you dont get out of my face!" Keyth pulled his blade out with his good arm waving it out at the young man. " Im gonna show you how much of a samurai i am!" Keyth spat on the ground and kept his blade up to keep his distance from him and the guy. " Nosey... prick.." Keyth began to think 'How did he do that!?... So, im not the only kid around here that knows some tricks after all i guess.' Keyth kept the blade up holding it high enough so that the male could see him. " What are you still doing here!" The light sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance as it began to drift over there heads, the helicopter looked like a space craft of some sort. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs)) "....What.. the hell..." He said as the helicopter began to drift down to the two males, it shun a bright light down on there spot. Keyth put the blade up to block the bright rays of the flying vechiles light. " We have located the targets. There genes are giving off the correct frequinces.." Said the pilot. " Good... then prepair for landing.." said a man on a screen in a large chair, his face was hidden but you could still see his fancy and expensive suit, his long black hair hanging over his face. There was a shadow over his face, but a bright red eye could be seen through the shadow. " Tch!" Said Keyth, The wind was blowing his clothing back as he stood there. Before he knew it men began to hop out of the space craft 20 in all, all armed with long black batons that had spikes and pricks on them. The Japanese Kanji on there armored suits read 'Shadow' and then 'Dog'. The leader of the group of heavily armored men stepped infront of the two boys. His large form hovering over them. He titled his head. "....Both of you... are to come with us..." Keyth looked at the pizza boy, and then back at the male. " Well you can eat my ass sir! I dont go with strangers..." The large man removed his helmet his long white hair flowing in the wind as he pulled the large buster blade like weapon off of his back. "... Our orders, are to take you both by force if need be." Keyth swung his blade out in faustration. " And who the hell are you guys supposed to be!" The large man tilted his head up. "...We are simply, weapons for the master to use. We are, the Maru Jeitai." " The Mauly Jelly?! I dont care who the fuck you guys are! If you dont get out of my face... Im gonna kick your ASS!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. The man smirked. " Oh? Even that temper... matches his so well. Hahah, no wonder he made us seek you out..." He turned his head over to the boy with brown hair. "...And you look just like the filth pig... hmph. Im glad you two found each other... made our jobs... all the more..." He tilted his all the way back closing his eyes as lightning discharged off of his armoured suit. " Easier.." He said tilting his head back down, his snow white hair hanging over his dark and mysterious eyes. "...Get them.." He said in a low tone. Once the words were spoken the men began to slowly make there way over to the two boys there weapons in there hands, lightning discharging off of there suits, simialr to how it just did off of the white haired mans. XxDensukexX: Densuke would simply smirk as the male infront oh him yelled and exclaimed random shouts and was obviously angry. Densuke the entire time was ingoring his words and taking a fighting stance, strighting up and stiffnenig up. “Looks like you’ve got some spunk after all nappy head! I’ll take it easy on ya-. Huh?” Densuke cought the feint nosie of a helicopter. He wouldn’t have payed much attention to it until it came straight in his direction and hovered over him and the Samurai kid. Densuke placed his forearm over his forehead to block some of the light. Densuke could only think to himself “Well well well….that kills my boredom.” The helicopter landed and distinct voices could be heard. Densuke glanced over at the samurai kid, only to then continue looking at the helicopter. Soon men began to emerge from the helicopter…20 of them. And then one man with a rather buff figured, whiched Dwarfed Densuke and the other kid emerged. He listened to the man speak, and scoffed at samurai kids reply. “Yeah I’m with him pal. Unless of course you got some popsicles in yer basement. Heh heh heh.” Densuke listened to the two of them exchange words, and he cough hint of the words “Maru-Jitai.” Densuke’s eyes grew wide for a second, realzing that his father had told him about them prior a long time ago, and how even he struggled heavily with their numbers and gear. And to be surrounded by 20…..was no better. Densuke then replied to the smart remark about his father being a pig, and smirked lightly, keeping his legs spread, and having his feet close to the roller skates . “Oh really?” He glanced over at Samurai Kid.” In the words of my piece of shit father…Oink Oink muthafucka!!” Densuke would quickly jerk his left leg back and an kick one roller skate twords samurai boy screaming “Batter up!”. This would change the attention of the soilders, allowing Densuke to kick the other skate towards a random solilder. Sholluld that hit connect, it would have enough force to at least stumble the soilder backwards a bit, which was all the time Densuke needed to jet to his left, and leap off the building like some gracefull athletic type character. With arms open wide densuke would dive off of the roof, and then momentum roll once he’d hit the ground, only to begin a full fledged sprint and leap pattern across the rooftops prior. This would be second nature to him thanks to his high degree in parkur, although it’s less like his fathers, it’s enough to get past a couple of Rooftops in Dsitrict 2. KimiKatsu: After admiring the lights and various colorful ads and posters, Sekushi began to lead Tsuyo through the crowd towards an outdoor coffee shop. It wasn’t too crowded, but there were enough people to make her feel comfortable and safe. Another fear Sekushi had was being alone. That’s part of the reason why she was given Tsuyo for her birthday a few years before she left for KasaiHana. As the duo was crossing the street, there was the light sound of helicopter blades cutting through the cool, night air. Once they were safely on the other side of the street, Sekushi turned. Where was it coming from? It sounded so close. She could even feel the sudden shift of wind in the air from a helicopter that tussled her platinum hair around. Tsuyo lifted his nose to the air and sniffed lightly. Aside from the smell of warm coffee and hot food and snacks, he could smell people. It was hard to figure out if the smell was from the people around them, or being carried on the wind to him. There was a very faint smell of pizza that made his jowls moist with drool. His tail began to sway from left to right wildly as he darted across the street again. His sudden pulling and odd behavior caught Sekushi off guard, meaning her loose, careless grip on his leash had been broken. He disappeared in the crowd of people in no time. “Tsuyo!” She shouted, worry and fear in her voice. The young woman took off after him, pushing people out of her way, apologizing with every shove. “Tsuyo! Stop!” She shouted as he dashed down a dimly lit alley. Despite her phobia kicking in, she pushed on. As long as there was light. . .some form of light. . .she would be able to keep herself calm enough to get her friend back and under control. Tsuyo turned down another alley sharply, panting and sniffing at the air. He seemed desperate to find the source of the scent, but as he seemed to get closer, he started picking up several other smells. People - the same ones her smelled on the wind. Along with the familiar scents, he could hear movement and voices. They were faint but he managed to pick up on the words ‘Get them’. Those words held a sort of slight hostility to them, one that good ears could just barely pick up on. The dog’s instinct to guard kicked in and he seemed to forget about his love of pizza for the moment. Sekushi screamed for Tsuyo to come back to her. She had even admitted that she was getting scared. Her words echoed against the nearby building as she followed the dog into the dark, where she froze in place and quickly threw herself against a nearby wall and slowly slid down to sit with her knees to her chest, her feet somewhat apart and turned inward, and her palms pressed against the concrete and right next to her hips. She was staring ahead into the darkness with wide, horrified eyes. “It’s. . .too dark. . .” She whimpered after a moment of silence. How could she not have noticed the path the dog was going down? DarkKeyome: Keyth had leaned his head back dodging the skate barely as it slipped past his face. He was about to shout at the Pizza guy but before he knew it, he was one. " Tch!" Keyths arm had lost alot of blood and was now limp. His other hand gripping tightly to his blade he kept it up at the man as they began to approach him. Some of the Maru Jietai members chased after the boy. ".. What do you want from me!" Keyth said backing up as the men continued to close in on him. His hands gripping tighter to his blade. "...We want you, to come with us.." Said the white haired man as he smirked with the blade on his shoulders, slowly shuffling his way over to the boy with the remaning 15 men closing in closer and closer. Keyth had been backed up to the edge of the building. " Nowhere to run child, now.. be a good boy. And come with us..." Keyth gripped tighter to his blade as his dark stare continued to bore out at the men. "...I would rather die... then end up with you bastards.." he said spreading his arms out and then... letting his body fall from the building and crashing right into the concrecte right infront of the female that had been currently hiding. The Maru Jeitai soliders on the roof had attempted to chase after the boy but the leader put his arm out. "...Leave him... He wont get far. Not with those wounds." The soliders straightned up and they all walked back to the air craft. " Besides.. the trackers on him anyways... Heh. We'll catch you boy.." Said the leader as the soliders drifted away in the aircraft. Keyths limp body lay dead stiff infront of the girl. Dispite of the high fall. He was alive, his lungs slowly moving up and down. Was he even human..? How could he survive a fall like that. His bleeding arm with the bullet wound had grown darker due to blood loss. "..mgh.." He said after appearing almost dead for about 40 seconds. "...Did i.. get away.." He said looking at the more than likely frightned girl infront of him. Blood leaking from the top of his head. " Heh.. today.. has really sucked.." he said laying stiff on the ground at the female. KimiKatsu: Her chest began to rise and fall quickly as she hyperventillated in panic. It seemed to get even darker in the alley as she sat there. She pressed her back against he brick wall harder and let out another whimper. Her hands slowly balled up into tight fists as her body shook. 'Tsuyo. . .Tsuyo save me. . please. .help me. .' she cried in her mind. It felt as though the world around her was starting to spin. She had to calm herself, but it was getting increasingly harder to keep from screaming out. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to slow her breathing. Just when she thought she'd be fine, there was the loud, sickening 'thunk' of something hitting the ground in front of her. Wind off of the object hit her lightly, causing her muscles to tense to the point of aching. Did she dare open her eyes? Though she didn't want to, her smokey eye lids slowly opened. THe sight of the male on the ground in front of her made her scream out very loudly. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Tusyo! Tsuyo!!" She shouted wildly. She could hear the light jingling of the dog's tags against his collar as he ran. Tsuyo had snapped out of his little trance long enough to realize he lost Sekushi and immediately turned around. Her paniced scream had only pushed him to run faster to reach her side. She looked horrified as she stared at the body sprawled out in front of her. Tsuyo had no idea what happened. Had he attacked her? Was he attacked? The dog moved up to Sekushi and lightly licked her cheeck gently before moving over to the male to sniff him. He caught onto the male's chest lightly rising and falling. Whatever happened, the man lived through it. Tsuyo could smell blood - a lot of it. The dog moved back over to Sekushi and nuzzled her gently, but at the sudden sound of the male's voice, the dog jumped into a defensive position between the two. Sekushi whimpered lightly as her eyes locked on the male's. He looked pretty young. . .and dirty. Where did he live? Had he jumped to kill himself? Was he pushed? Was it an accident? Sekushi slowly leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees and lightly crawled towards the guy. Her long, platinum hair fell over her shoulder and even in her face a bit. Once she was right up next to him, she sat back on her calves and tucked her straightened hair behind her ears before placing a hand on his clean arm. Though she was terrified. . .she had the urge to help him. "You'll be. .ok. I promise." She'd say lightly. Category:ARK5